


The French Repair

by SonicGavel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brokenhearted Dean Winchester, Dean saves Misha, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Balthazar, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Balthazar from the past goes to Dean and casts the spell that serves not only as a time travel spell, but also as an alternate dimension spell, taking him back to the events of "The French Mistake". He sees Misha and vows to keep him safe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Return to surrealism

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr user gave me this idea after they said they were wheezing because Misha's canonically killed in the show's alternate dimension. The username is headoverheelsforyoucas.
> 
> Here's the link to the post: https://headoverheelsforyoucas.tumblr.com/post/640665196054069248/so-i-just-watched-the-french-mistake-for-the-first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean relives "The French Mistake" and falls in love with Misha in the process.

Dean was a wreck even with Miracle. He was reading when Sam came into his room.

"Hey, Eileen and I are going grocery shopping, you need anything?" Sam asked.

"I need some Skippy PB bites, some peanut butter cups and peanut butter so I can drink it." Dean said.

"No meat?" Sam asked.

"Ground lamb, I think jimmy would've preferred lamb to beef. Has a better texture." Dean said. Sam sighed.

"Dean, you gotta get over Cas. It's time, don't you think?" Sam asked. Dean didn't answer. He just went back to reading, then started calling Cas's old cell just to hear his voice. The sound of Cas saying "I-I don't understand. Why do you want me to say my name?", Dean cried and began to reach for a tumbler of Craig, a consolation gift from Rowena. Fergus's favorite drink, she said. He took a sip and went back to listening to Cas's voice when all of a sudden, Balthazar was standing in front of him, scaring Miracle.

"Well it seems you're desolate." Balthazar said as he dropped the ingredients down for a powerful spell onto Dean's bed.

"What are you doing here, Balthazar?" Dean asked. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Thank you for the spoiler, dearie. Now get up. I assume if I'm dead in this future, so's Cassie? You were always kind of bitchy whenever you hadn't seen him." Balthazar said. Dean was going to give a quip, when he caught himself and looked directly at Balthazar.

"Wait, spoiler? You mean-Dean cut himself off and gave his famous "What the fuck?" face.

"Yes, I'm from the past and I just found out I died. I think if you go back, you can convince Sam to do something for you." Balthazar said as suddenly, he performed the spell that sent Dean into that world where he was Jensen Ackles, but right back to the very beginning when he first entered with Sam all those years ago.

"And Cut!" The director said and Dean knew exactly what to do then. "Excellent work, boys. That's lunch. Go over.

"What the hell?" Sam said as he looked over to Dean, who pretended to blend in as Jens.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"We're close in this universe as best friends since we're brothers onset." Dean explained once they were in Jensen's trailer.

"So you're saying that in this world, I'm something called a Jared Padelecki and you're a Jensen Ackles?" Sam asked.

"Yep, you're Polish. Balthazar sent us into this mess because an Angel in Raphael's regime has been sent to kill us. Speaking of, we better find Cas's actor. Last time I was here, the Angel thought he was really Cas and he was gutted for some stupid ritual." Dean said. As soon as he left the trailer, he smacked right into Misha.

"Sorry, Jen." Misha said as Dean looked right at him with longing eyes. "You alright, buddy?" Misha asked.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm just so glad you're here." Dean said as he hugged Misha tighter than he'd ever even hugged Cas. But then the moment was ruined when Sam started berating Misha and then Dean had to cover Sam's mouth. "Sorry, we're rehearsing and he got too into it." Dean said.

"This has to be a prank. I'm gonna tweet about this to the Mishamigos. Jared's acting heady and you're looking at me like we're about to break up. Something's up. Hey, we're still on for dinner, right? Vicki and Danneel can't make it because West was just born and Danneel offered assistance." Misha said.

"Sure. My trailer or yours?" Dean asked.

"How about yours?" Misha asked back and headed back. "I'LL BRING PIZZA!"

"SOUNDS PERFECT!" Dean hollered back and watched as Misha walked away in that trench coat.

Dude, what the hell?" Sam asked.

"Shut up." Dean said as they went back into the trailer.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Okay, so how do we get back?" Sam asked.

"Look, we do what Gabriel, who by the way is still alive, wanted us to do during the Apocalypse and we play our roles. I be Jensen and you be Jared. Alright?" Dean asked and Sam did as was told. That night, Jensen took Jared to his "house", where Gen was waiting.

"Hey, Gen." Dean said as he walked in with Sam. Genevieve kissed Sam deeply before hugging him.

"Jensen staying for dinner tonight?" Genevieve asked. Sam was just confused.

"Misha and I are actually having pizza in my trailer tonight, Gen. But thanks for the offer." Dean said as Sam stared at Dean in abject horror.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dean had some cream soda on hand for the pizza. He didn't even know what Misha's favorite beer would be, but he dug up some interesting tidbits about Misha. Like how orange was his favorite color. A&W Cream soda looked orange to him, so he bought a couple bottles, one each for him and Misha to enjoy. He was checking for last minute set-up when he heard a knock on the door. "Jen? It's Misha. I got-a the pizz-a." Misha put on a brief Italian accent and Dean's heart leaped in amusement and shock.

"I'm coming, Mish." Dean said, having read Jensen's nickname for Misha. He opened the door and Misha brought in the pizza.

"Large Pepperoni and sausage pizza from Pacifico Pizzaria." Misha announced. Dean smiled and they ate together. "A&W Cream soda? Wow, you really are off." Misha joked.

"I thought it would go better with the pizza today." Dean said and Misha smiled. "So, how's Vicki? She tired?"

"Beyond exhausted. But she's great." Misha said. Wanna see West's latest pic she sent me?" Misha asked. Dean nodded and he showed him on his phone. Dean gushed at how cute baby West was. Shortly after, they ate in silence before they crashed on Jensen's couch. Dean held Misha close as he slept, Dean feeling close to him. But then Sam texted him, breaking the calm.

"Dude, seriously. What the Hell? I'm married to RUBY in real life?" Sam texted. Dean texted back.

"Apparently, you met in season 4, which was the year I came back from Hell. You fell in love with her on set and married February 2010, 2 years after you met. Jensen married Danneel three months later in May. Right after you went to Hell with Lucifer."

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"Crashing in Jensen's trailer with Misha." Dean said. Sam fumed, but suddenly dropped his phone when Gen came into their bedroom in a gorgeous negligee.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dean got a knock on the door. "Jensen, get ready. We're about to shoot a scene for this new episode." The set director called as Dean jolted from his couch, waking Misha.

"Time to shoot already? I better shower. Thanks for last night, Jen." Misha said as he hugged Jensen tightly. Dean hugged him back and Misha ran quick to his trailer to become Cas.

"Time to do better as an actor, Dean." Dean said to himself as he watched Misha walk away. He was nervous, and even more so as Sam came walking up to Dean's trailer.


	2. Acting and reading through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's acting skills are way better than last time and Sam struggles as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue I will need to use YouTube videos to refresh myself with, so bear with me.

"And ACTION!" The director called out once Misha and Dean's make-up were touched up on. The scene was a fight between Cas and Dean. Dean was able to tell Cas truths he'd never even been able to tell John or Sam. Misha's eyes widened. "CUT!" The director said. "Jensen, you were great. But that's not in the script."

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Take after take, Misha was getting frustrated and Sam was terrible. "Get your FREAKIN' CRAP together, JARED! Jen? Do you need to run lines with me? Let's do so during lunch." Misha said as Dean nodded in agreement.

"Dude, a little help?" Sam asked.

"Sure, Jare." Dean said as he helped Sam out of his predicament.

"So what's with you hanging out with Misha? I mean I thought you were mad with Cas." Sam inquired.

"Things change, Sam. Besides, there's some unfinished business I have." Dean said as he went over to Misha's trailer when lunch time hit.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hey, I decided to make PB&Js for lunch. Hope that's okay." Misha said when Dean came in.

"I don't mind at all." Dean said as he took a bite and he felt an orgasm. "Oh my god, this is delicious." Dean groaned.

"I made the jam for the sandwich. It's actually Vicki's favorite flavor." Misha said. Dean was in awe.

"If we met sooner, I'd have instantly proposed the second we ate these PB&Js." Dean said. Misha blushed.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So let's run through the scene where Dean finds out Cas has been working with Crowley. That's the next ep we're shooting. It's best to get ready just in case." Misha said. Dean nodded as he remembered when Cas told him.

"Castiel." Dean began, flashing back on what he was telling him as a lure from that night. "We need you for a little powwow here, so come on down." Dean recited by heart.

"Hello." Misha started, in his Cas voice. Dean sighed heavily as he heard Misha use his Cas voice. But he held it together. They went at the scene until they got to Cas telling Dean the moment of truth.

"I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me." Misha said. Dean couldn't take it anymore and touched Misha's face.

"You can't do this, man. You think you're gonna do good but the truth is you're gonna die." Dean said.

"Jen, you're adlibbing again." Misha said.

"I know you're not Cas, but hear me out. I'm not Jensen. I'm a version of Dean Winchester from the future where Castiel is sucked into the Empty. I'm telling you that this may be a show in your world, but in my world, monsters? Ghosts? Demons and Angels? All real." Dean said. "And at the start of the next year, Cas will absorb the souls and beat Raphael, but he also absorbs Leviathan. He sunk into a water reservoir, taking Cas with them. Eventually, we do find him. But just before he tried to become a new God, he broke the wall Death put in Sam's brain to keep him from feeling Sam's memories of Hell." Jensen said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Misha asked.

"I never told Cas I love him. I told him I forgave him for everything, I prayed to him that I forgave him. But then he got sucked into where Demons and Angels go when they die and I can't bear it. He did what he could to protect us and heal us. But I don't-I can't think about losing him again." Dean began to have a panic attack.

"Hey, I got you. What happened to your version of Cas is not gonna happen to me." Misha said. And then Dean flashed back to when Misha was killed the first time he was here and he suddenly pulled Misha into his arms before kissing the older man deeply. Misha thought about pulling back, but then decided against it. Meanwhile, the Angel Raphael sent to kill Sam and Dean had found where Balthazar had sent them, and he was ready for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you like so far, comments do help.


	3. Telling the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Dean the Angel found them and Dean finds a way to get the Angel banishing sigil to work.

Filming was postponed due to Dean's emotional breakdown in Misha's trailer, Misha covering for him. They spent the rest of the time exploring each other more. Dean put on "Miracles" by Jefferson Starship. Since they were to later film an episode where Dean was to name a new species of monster that was part vamp part wraith, the ep was to end with this song playing at the end. There was something sensual between them. They were in their own world as Dean found a stash of Jensen's lube and began to finger Misha. Dean found Misha's prostate and rocked his fingers over that spot for as long as he could swallow Misha's gasps and moans. Misha's hand found purchase in Dean's bicep where Cas had touched him when the Angel "gripped him tight and raised him from perdition", as Cas so profoundly stated all those years ago. Dean had to fight to remember this wasn't Castiel, but he was lost in the pleasure of entering the man who in this universe, brought Castiel to life.

"Dean, I'm ready." Misha said as Dean got the lube and began to enter him.

"Oh God." Dean groaned as he plunged slowly into Misha's warm cavity. At the same time, Misha's head was thrown back as Dean filled him until the younger man on top bottomed out. He waited for Misha to get used to the stretch of his girth inside him before he moved. Once Misha confirmed he was ready, Dean began to move and both men gasped as suddenly, they were transported to cloud nine. The pleasure was so intense, Dean scrambled to grab Misha's free hand and entangle it with his own free hand while his remaining hand continued to find purchase on Misha's hip, Misha's other hand still gripping to his bicep, right where Cas's handprint was when Dean crawled right out of his grave all those years ago. Except this was early 2011 based on the timeline Dean was back in.

Eventually, Dean's thrusts became sporadic and too much for Misha and Misha came with a shout, leaving Dean to climax inside the older man, then collapsed on Misha's chest. Once they took the time to recover and Misha had taken care of both of them, they redressed and Misha took a second to drink in all of what Dean had said to him.

"So if you're not Jensen, can I at least make sure you don't have his tattoos?" Misha asked.

"Are you sure it's not just to see me naked again?" Dean asked. Misha chuckled at that, he wasn't gonna lie. Dean then obliged and took his shirt off again, showing him he didn't have any of Jensen's tats. The only tats he had were to ward off Demon possession. Misha still wasn't convinced.

"Take a shower with me then." Misha said. "For all I know, you could be wearing some sort of really strong make-up that stays on even when you get sweaty." Misha said. Dean once again obliged. After a strong scrubbing down with soap (and a little round of felatio on Misha's part because Dean was THAT addictive), Dean was clean inside and out. Still no tats that Jensen's gotten. Not even a round of "Answer me with Jensen's favorite things without googling" could shake Misha's belief this was just yet another hazing from JSquared. But then, when they had sex, it did feel like Dean was trying to reach out to Cas. He shook it off though. "I'm gonna go home. It's getting late. See you tomorrow?" Misha asked.

"Sure, Mish." Dean said as he kissed Misha soft and chaste. They left Misha's trailer together and Dean got a call from Sam.

"I bought ingredients for the stuff. Jared is LOADED!" Sam said.

"Careful, dude. That money's not just yours." Dean said. "Does Gen know?"

"Just get over here." Sam said. Dean did so and sighed.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"You're making holy oil?" Gen asked.

"We're going method." Dean tried to pass it off.

"Okay, just don't take my baby down the rabbit hole too far, we're trying for a child." Gen said.

"Of course, Gen." Dean said with a smile. Gen threw a smile back and nibbled on Sam's neck in what's supposedly Jared's favorite spot.

"I'll be waiting for you, Jarebear." Gen pouted.

"I'll be up, babe." Sam said and she smiled as she walked upstairs to prepare herself. Once she was out of earshot, Sam smacked Dean's shoulder.

"What'd I do?" Dean asked.

"You left me with a succubus." Sam whispered in case Gen was still hearing. Dean just slightly giggled and he got a text from Misha.

"Hey, I'm thinking of making dinner at my rental tonight. Wanna come over and we can talk more about the you really being Dean Winchester and not the Jensen Ackles I've known for the last two years?" Dean smiled and texted back.

"Sure. I'm at Jared's right now, but I'm on my way out." Dean texted back.

"Dude, Misha again? What about Jensen's wife, Danneel?" Sam asked frustratedly.

"She's helping Misha's wife with their son, he was just born." Dean said. Misha shot back.

"Great. I'm gonna go for a quick run, then I'll get dinner started. All you need to bring is your appetite." Dean smiled, but then remembered the last time he was here. He suddenly felt a cold essence and a twisted stomach as he recalled Gen's shrill, hysterical screams of "MISHA WAS KILLED LAST NIGHT!", and Dean started running to find Misha. Sam chased after him.

"Dean, Dean! DEAN!" Sam screamed.

"Jens gone?" Gen called out.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"Great, come on up. My Skene's gland fluid is running like a river. Fill me up like a cup of wine, baby." Gen hollered. Sam, defeated, sighed and walked back in the house.

"Coming, darlin'."

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dean ran hard and fast as he looked for Misha. He soon found the alley Misha was supposed to be murdered in. He hid and waited for the Angel. Soon though, Misha found his way to the alley. Dean, without hesitation, pulled Misha into the alley and covered his mouth just as Cas had done when he told Dean Lilith was the final seal to release Lucifer from his cage. "Misha, I know it's farfetched that I'm waiting for you in an alley, but all I want is for you to trust me. There's already trust after we had sex earlier, yeah?" Dean asked. Misha nodded. Dean nodded back. "I'm gonna remove my hand, and then I want you to be quiet. Then I'm gonna make the sigil that makes the Angels disappear." Dean said and Misha's eyes widened. But he didn't make a sound as Dean removed his hand and cut it to paint the sigil on the wall where Misha stood. Suddenly, the Angel sent by Raphael appeared.

"Raphael sends a message, Castiel." The Angel said.

"I come with one too, pal. This man is protected and is NOT Castiel." Dean said as he slammed his hand on the sigil, making the Angel disappear. Misha looked at Dean and back at where the Angel stood and was bewildered.

"You really are Dean Winchester." Misha said. "And all that you've told me is real." All Dean could do was nod.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So Balthazar sent you to this dimension years ago, but this is still Sam's first time?" Misha asked when they were back at his rental.

"Pretty much." Dean said.

"So what happened?" Misha asked. "I mean what happened after Cas was dropped in the reservoir."

"Well, he was amnesiac, then he took on Sam's memories of Hell after he broke the wall down. I killed Hitler, but I also killed Death to save Sam, I allowed an Angel named Gadreel to possess Sam so he could heal him, Cas lost his grace, was Human for a while, Gadreel made me kick him out, Cas lost his virginity to April. But then she killed him. Then Gadreel revived him. So I like to think he rehymenated him." Dean said as he took a sip of wine. "Then he was asked to babysit, only for him to misconstrue it as a date with the mother. Even I thought it was a date. We were both stupid that night, but I helped protect him from the incident and then he decided to help us with a case. That's when we later found out Gadreel was Gadreel. Then I got turned by the Mark of Cain in an attempt to kill Metatron, Metatron got ousted as a result, Cas was resigned with dying because he can't live a Human life forever, he eventually got his grace back. Then-" Misha cut him off with a kiss.

"You lost him, didn't you? I don't get to see the finale." Misha said with sad eyes. Dean nodded.

"He made a deal with the Empty, the place where Angels and Demons go. Him in Jack's place. He's a Nephilim Cas kinda adopted." Dean said. "If he experienced his truest happiness, he'd go willingly into the Empty. His greatest happiness was telling me he loved me. Watching him die like that made me realize I love him too. But I'll never get to tell him how I feel now." Dean sighed. "Then Balthazar took me back to this time period and when I saw you, I fell in love with you." Dean gulped as he took Misha's hand. "Just because you look like Castiel doesn't mean I'm placing my feelings for Cas onto you. What we shared this afternoon, I felt a current of emotions with you I could never feel with Castiel. I don't know how to explain it.

"That same current that allowed you to realize I was in danger." Misha said. Dean nodded.

"I love you, Dmitri Tippens Krushnic." Dean said as he kissed Misha's mouth softer than he did last, Misha pulled him in. "And I did have to google that, by the way." Misha giggled and they kissed again, but then Misha remembered dinner.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sam was pissed the next day when Dean told him Misha knows everything now. Dean didn't care.


	4. The Gameplan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha helps the boys get the ingredients for the spells and Dean and Misha grow even closer.

"So for this spell to send you back, what all do you need?" Misha asked.

"You don't need to do that, Mish. We can handle it." Dean said.

"Dean and Sam need Cas, I'm Cas. What are the ingredients?" Dean sighed and Sam told him what was needed. Misha had an account outside his marriage to Vicki to make sure their assets got separated equally outside their own accounts in addition to their joint account, and he paid for the ingredients, explaining it away to Robert that it was practice props to see if they really worked because as Dean/Jensen stated, they were going method. Sam told him how the ingredients are supposed to go in the bowls and Dean trained him how to fight.

"I must be careful, I've had hip replacement." Misha said.

"Let's take a break then. For what it's worth though?" Dean asked when he handed Misha a water. "Your stance is amazing. Have you fought before in films?"

"You didn't do a lot of research about me." Misha said as Dean blushed. "I was in a movie called Karla with Laura Prepon in 2005. Three years before I worked on the show. I played Paul Bernardo, the Scarsbourough Rapist and later the hands-on half of the Ken and Barbie killers. Together they killed three women. The only vic to escape actually called me thinking she'd have some sort of cathartic epiphany if we talked on the phone. Pretty humbling experience. Also, it was Adrenaline-pumping just to play a serial rapist and murderer who would film his escapades with his wife by his side. They've since divorced and she got out some time later." Misha explained.

"Interesting." Dean said. Meanwhile, the Angel sent by Raphael found the Supernatural set. Dean and Misha heard Sam run up.

"DEAN! He's here, he found us." Sam said.

"I'm coming, Sam." Dean said. "You should go home." Dean said.

"Nuh uh. I'm not leaving you. You two have inspired me, you've inspired me to fight. I didn't start Random Acts to be a coward." Misha said.

"I don't want to lose you." Dean said.

"I don't want you to lose your chance to get home." Misha said. Dean touched his head to Misha and gave him two items.

"Sam's necklace that he gifted me when I was little. Sam has it in his pocket after I found out he doesn't think about our bond. It'll protect you." Dean said as he put it around Misha's neck. "And this?" He started as he gave Misha Cas's Angel blade. "Was Cas's Angel blade. Remember what little training we had together. If and when Jensen returns, start something with him. Don't let time pass you by without letting him know how you feel. Don't make the same mistakes Cas and I made." Dean said as he kissed Misha before running deep inside the set.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They performed the spell. The Angel found them just as they ignited the portal back to their world. He was drawing his Angel blade when Misha knocked the guy out and began stabbing him in places with the blade.

"GO! I'll save you time to get home." Misha said. "Dean, for what it's worth. I love you too." Misha addressed Dean with eye contact as Dean nodded before kissing Misha passionately one last time before Sam pulled him away. The Angel then woke up and stabbed Misha in the stomach, resulting in Misha cutting the guy's grace out. Afterwards, the Angel's grace healed Misha's bloody wound and just sort of disappeared from sight before he called for an onsite medic. Just then, the real Jensen and Jared had shifted back into life.

"Misha, what the Hell? What happened, and why are we in this section of the set all of a sudden?" Jensen asked as Misha grabbed and kissed Jensen tightly.

"Well, I'll be in my trailer." Jared said as he walked off in an attempt not to disturb Misha and Jensen. When they broke apart for air, Jensen was the first to speak.

"Wow, I didn't know you were interested." Jensen said. "What about Vicki and the baby and Dee?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there." Misha said as he walked Jensen to his trailer to cuddle and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is gonna be five chapters. Next one might be the finale.


	5. Hope for the owner of a broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets back to the present and is greeted to more than just Miracle lapping at his face.

When Dean had come back, his room was different. It still had the Craig and Sam had dropped off the peanut butter stuff. Miracle was waiting on the bed where he found him and he licked at Dean's face, Dean smiling lightly. Realizing the bunker was unusually quiet, he and Miracle walked around the bunker to see if his ground lamb was in the kitchen. Dean suddenly heard a crash in the kitchen and Dean ran in to see what was wrong when the lights instantly came on and Eileen and Sam jumped out with a cake.

"SURPRISE!" Sam and Eileen said as Dean stood bewildered.

"Surprise?" Dean asked. What's Surprise?"

"Dean, don't you remember?" Sam asked. Dean frowned. Sam gave his famous "I know something you don't know" smirk. "Dean, it's your anniversary."

"Anniversary?" Dean asked. Then he remembered, Cas telling Dean he loved him. His body began to wrack with grief and guilt as he sank down and began to cry. Sam and Eileen looked at each other. Then they signed to each other. Suddenly, a flap of wings came into earshot and a voice began to boom.

"What did you say to him?" Cas asked. Dean looked up in shock.

"Cas? You're here? I mean you're alive." Dean rubbed his eyes and pinched himself, making sure he wasn't dreaming. "I-no. A Djinn has to have snuck in-" Cas cut Dean off by holding his face.

"Sam got a note from when he was in that alternate universe. He told Balthazar what the note said and he relayed everything to me." Cas said.

"So absorbing all the souls and Leviathan?" Dean asked.

"I let Raphael take the fall after Crowley double-crossed me. They decimated him. Then all of Raphael's followers disbanded." Cas said.

"And the Leviathans?" Dean asked.

"We took care of them together. We hunted all of them after we ended up in Purgatory following the killing of Dick Roman. Then we took the portal with that vampire friend of yours, Benny. Sam and I sensed something off about Metatron some time later when we met him, and I kicked his and Naomi's asses." Cas said.

"But Mom. Jack and Lucifer." Dean said.

"Lucifer's in the Empty, Jack's been entrusted to us by his mom and Mary and John are back. Jack almost killed her when Lucifer stole his Grace after an incident, but I was able to steal it back from Lucifer and give it back to Jack so he could get back to living. But we do have a Demon working with us named Belphegor. Jack trusts him, but I'm a bit weary of him. Balthazar's kinda taken Belphegor under his wing to keep him straight and narrow.

"And how'd Lucifer get there?" Dean asked.

"Amara made a deal. Lucifer in exchange for Jack. She happened to be around when Jack was in Heaven visiting his mother." Sam said. "Cas was there. He was about to beg they take him instead of Jack, but Amara jumped in right then."

"Then Billie happened, and we confessed our feelings for each other. That was about two months ago." Cas said. But after that, Chuck's powers were absorbed into Jack. But then he gave some of that power to Amara so she could control all of Earth. And then we adopted Miracle." Cas said.

"Come try the cake." Eileen signed. "It's peanut butter chocolate with a banana coconut butter cream. Sam made the butter cream."

"I did." Sam said. They all cut into a slice and Jack and Belphegor soon came in, shocked that Belphegor kinda looked like if Jack was charred to death.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Bel and I were bickering over whether to get you two each a copy of Slaughterhouse V or The Greatest Gift, the short story that inspired It's a Wonderful Life." Jack said.

"We ended up settling on both. Hope that's cool." Belphegor said as they handed Cas and Dean their copies. They then oohed and awed at the cake and helped themselves to a piece.

"Chuck fried him, Amara gave Jack a new body untouched by Demons and let Belphegor keep the old body." Cas explained.

"We kinda look like twinsies." Belphegor said.

"I'd say so." Dean agreed. Jack playfully shook his head and continued on eating his cake slice. Cas also ate a slice and smiled. Amara giving him the gift of taste as an Angel has always been the best thing. But then he remembered he wanted to give something to Dean.

"For you." Cas said as he tapped Dean on the shoulder and handed him a box.

"Cas, I haven't given you anything yet." Dean said. "I don't know what I should give you."

"You've already given me your love in return for mine to you." Cas said and it made Dean gush. Inside the box was Billie's Death ring.

"Cas, is this what I think it is?" Dean asked, shocked and awed at the same time.

"She dropped it when Amara dragged her kicking and screaming into the Empty with Lucifer. I picked it up and thought I'd give it to you as an engagement present." Cas said. Dean smiled, but then looked at Cas with an "Are you serious right now?" face.

"Dean, you're the most important person I ever laid eyes on. From the moment I raised you out of Hell, I knew I was in the presence of a crossroads in my life. You changed me in so many ways. We have a family, and we have each other." Cas said as he bent down on one knee. "Dean Winchester, will you marry me?" Dean sniffled and nodded before kissing Cas deeply, silently praying yeses to Cas, Cas hearing every single one as they kissed. Jack, Belphegor, Sam and Eileen began to clap.

"I still feel like I owe you something." Dean said as he pulled away. Then he remembered something. He ran outside the bunker as he remembered a little white kitten Miracle had found a few hours before he'd been sent back to when he was "Jensen". Sure enough, that kitten was there and she was sleeping sound in the grass and leaves. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, sneezing along the way.

"Where'd you go?" Cas asked.

"A couple hours ago, Miracle sniffed out this adorable, delicate furball while I was walking him. Miracle licked her and lied down, as if he was keeping her warm. I told him to leave her alone because I was allergic. But I want to adopt her because you said once you always wanted a cat. Castiel, meet Celestial." Dean said as he handed the little kitten to his now fiancee. Cas happy cried as he held the beautiful little kitten in his arms and looked up at Dean.

"You are wonderful." Cas said as they kissed again.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once everyone was settled and Celestial and Miracle were in their separate beds, Dean began to kiss and nibble on Cas while Sam called Mary about the engagement.

"Thank you for today, Dean." Cas said as he and Dean felt each other. Cas touched Dean's bicep and the burn he once placed there reappeared instantly as they made out. Cas slowly pressed Dean to the mattress shortly after and Dean felt as Cas flipped them over and stretched him out.

"You're the most amazing person I've known." Cas said as he kissed Dean's neck. Dean moaned and pulled Cas in for yet another kiss.

"Don't leave me again, please. I never want to say goodbye to you again." Dean said as Cas soon entered the younger man. Both men gasped as Dean began to thrust against him. Cas pressed his face to Dean's neck and their hands began to intertwine as Cas started moving inside of Dean. They locked eyes and in that moment, their hearts began to beat as one.

"I will never leave you again." Cas whispered to Dean as he nuzzled Dean's chest where the anti-possession tattoo is. Soon, Cas's rhythm faltered and they came together.

"I love you, Dean Winchester." Cas said one more time as he slowly pulled out after a while.

"I love you too, Castiel." Dean reciprocated. "I can't wait to marry you." Dean held Cas as they fell asleep cuddling post-coitally.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

18 months later, back in the world where the boys' lives are a TV show, Jensen and Misha were making discoveries of their own.

"It was the way you took control, I got tingly." Jensen said as he was sipping a coffee in his house. Misha and West were visiting at the same time.

"Maybe I should go to a nearby Whole Foods and make some brains to recreate that night." Misha said and Jensen giggled nervously at that. Just then, West started standing up and Jensen alerted Misha. Misha went right over to West and helped the little guy walk. Jensen took a video to send to Misha so he could show Vicki and Misha smiled, biting his lip as Jensen watched the father and son. After finishing filming the video, Misha picked West up and walked back over to Jensen, who then pulled the older man in for a kiss.

Life was good.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like. Please comment, I appreciate the feedback.


End file.
